Sleeping Ukiya
by Tomoyo Hiragizawa
Summary: Another fairy tale from me.This time it's Sleeping Beauty


Sleeping Ukiya

Sleeping Ukiya

Disclaimers: I don't own Gatekeepers. Gatekeepers belong to whoever created them. This is only for entertainment. (Even if people aren't very entertained. ^_^') So please don't waste your time trying to sue me.

**********************************

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry if all the Gatekeeper fan fictions that I can write are all fairy tales. So please no flames. ^_^

***********************************************

Once upon a time there live a good king and queen who had a bay which them Shun. To celebrate his birth. The king and queen invited everyone including the three good fairies.

Kaoru: I'm the first good fairy. My gift to the baby Shun is the gift of intelligence and ability.

Feye: I'm the second good fairy. My gift is the gift of looks.

Reiko: I'm the third and the last good fairy. My gift is…………..

Yoshino: A puff of smoke came in the room and out of that smoke came out the evil fairy Megumi.

Megumi: Why didn't you invite me to the party. Is it because that I'm not popular and pretty. But it doesn't matter I still have gift for the prince. * waves her wand * The prince Shun shall become intelligent and handsome. But in his sixteenth birthday he shall be punched and die! *disappears *

King: Oh no what shall we do!

Reiko: Don't worry! I can reversed the curse. Now what was that magic word? Oops guess I forgot!

(Everyone in the room falls over.)

Kaoru: I can't believe you! How can you stay so calm in a time like this! This is a matter of life and death! Try to remember it!

Reiko: But I can't remember! Oh I remember another spell, which will soften the curse. When Prince Shun will reach his sixteenth birthday. He will be punched by someone. But instead of dying he will fall asleep. He will wake up only if a sniveler girl his age will kiss him

Feye: What kind of spell is that! There aren't a lot of sniveling girls at sixteen.

Reiko: Really? Oh okay.

(Everyone falls over)

************************************

: Just to make sure that Prince Shun will be alright and to hide from Megumi. The three fairies decided to take him to their home and made sure that he doesn't know that he was really a prince. The three fairies decided to live like mortals. Meanwhile, Prince Shun had made friends with their sniveling neighbor, Ruriko.

Shun: Hey Rurripe catch this! * throws a ball at Ruriko *

Ruriko: Hey don't call me Rurripe! * catches the ball *

Kaoru: I can't believe Prince Shun's sixteenth birthday is tomorrow.

Feye: It's been a long time since we first brought Prince Shun sixteen years ago.

Reiko: Since it's Prince Shun's birthday tomorrow. Why don't we have a party!

Kaoru: Yeah! For once Reiko you thought of a good idea! Send Shun away for a while. While we get ready for his birthday.

**************************************

Meanwhile at the castle of the evil fairy Megumi …………

Megumi: Bakayarou! You haven't found the Prince Shun yet!

Megumi's Goons: Well we've searched everything. We've searched every town, every village, every house and every cradle.

Megumi: Baka! For sixteen years you've been searching for a baby! 

Goons: Right.

Megumi:That's it! Get out of here!

(Goons leave. Megumi's pet crow flies to her shoulder.)

Megumi: My dear pet. Search for an intelligent boy of seventeen with good looks and lives with three fairies. 

(Crow flies out the window)

Megumi: Good my pet. I know that you're the only one who will be able to find Prince Shun for me.

*************************************

Feye: Oh just go out and pick some blueberries in the woods for us Shun.

Shun: Do I have too.

Reiko: Yes. We need those for some blueberry pie.

Shun: Oh I wish I didn't have to live in a small old cottage with three old maids.

Kaoru: Hey I heard that!

(Shun goes of to the forest.)

Reiko: Take your time!

Feye: Now let's get started. We need to make Shun a robe and proper clothes right for a prince. I'll make the robe and Kaoru can be my model since she and Shun have the same size.

Reiko: I'll make the cake!

Kaoru: Okay but remember we have to do this all the mortal way. No magic wands at all. 

Feye: Then let's start!

Reiko: First break the eggs. Separate the yolk from the whites. Put the whites in the bowl. * breaks eggs and both whites and yolks fall into the bowl * 

Reiko: Oops. But never mind. I'm sure the cake will still taste good.

Feye: No this isn't right. Ouch! I just pricked my finger!

Later……………………

Reiko: Oops I think I burned the cake again.

Feye: Oh no. I think I made another wrong move. Sorry Kaoru. I think I have to start all over again.

Kaoru: * blazing * That's it! I can't take all of this anymore. I'm getting our wands.

Feye: Kaoru is right. We need our wands. Close all the windows and lock all the doors.

Reiko: Okay!

Kaoru: Here's our wands. Now let's start!

Reiko: Okay ingredients follow what the book says and make the perfect birthday cake.

Feye: Okay! Needle and thread make the perfect clothes for the prince!

Kaoru: Hey Feye! Why did you make the color scarlet! Purple is the color of royalty. It should be purple! * changes the color to purple. *

Feye: Prince Shun looks better in scarlet. * changes the color into scarlet *

Kaoru: No he looks much better in purple. * changes the color into purple *

Feye: I'm the one who's making this dress it supposed to be scarlet!

Kaoru: Purple!

Feye: Scarlet!

Kaoru: Purple!

Feye: Scarlet!

Kaoru: Purple!

But the three fairies forgot to cap the chimney. Megumi's pet crow was flying above the chimney that time. It saw the sparks that came from Kaoru and Feye's wands wich came out. Megumi's crow instantly knew that the three fairies were living there and flew back to Megumi's castle.

****************************************

Finally Kaoru decided to give up and let Feye win. So the color was now scarlet. Soon Reiko was finished with her cake. All the three fairies sat down and waited for Prince Shun to come home.

Shun: I'm home! Here are the blueberries!

Kaoru, Feye and Reiko: Surprise! Happy sixteenth birthday!

Kaoru: Here's our gift to you. A prince's robe and a cake.

Shun: Thanks! But why did you gave me a robe?

Feye: Well it's along story…………………

*******************************************

Megumi: It's my faithful pet crow.

Crow: Caw, caw, caw.

Megumi: So you found where the Prince Shun is. Good. Where is he?

Crow: Caw, caw, caw.

Megumi: Good. Now that I know where Prince Shun is my curse will now be able to take effect.

*******************************************

The next morning…………………….

Ruriko: You're moving today. How come you told me only today?

Shun: I only found about it yesterday. Those old maids are really getting old. They even forgot to tell me that we're going to move today.

Reiko: Shun! We're going now!

Shun: Okay bye!

Ruriko: Wait. Shun I have always…….. liked you! * blushes *

Shun: * blushes * I'm sorry Ruriko. I only like girls who aren't sniveling like you.

***********************************

Soon Prince Shun and the three fairies got to the castle.

Kaoru: Stay here for a while Prince Shun. Or else someone may come in and punch you. 

Reiko: Don't worry Prince Shun. We'll lock the door. So no one can get in.

(The fairies leave.)

But Ruriko who was angry at Shun followed him and climbed up the balcony to Shun's room.

Ruriko: Ukiya! How could leave me alone just like that not telling me your address or where you'll be living.

Shun: Rurripe! What are you doing here?

Ruriko: Hey don't call me that! * gives Shun a huge punch *

(Shun falls back and is in a deep sleep.)

Ruriko: Oh Shun I'm so sorry * sniffs * I didn't mean to hit * sniffs * you so hard.

Meanwhile the fairies heard what's happening and came up to Shun's rooom

Kaoru: Oh no she just punched Prince Shun.

Reiko: Looks like we have to find a sniveling girl right now.

Feye: Hey isn't Ruriko sniveling.

Ruriko: Hey * sniff * I'm not a sniveler.

Kaoru: Oh it doesn't matter. To wake Prince Shun up. You have to kiss him.

Ruriko: * blushes * Kiss him? I don't think so. 

Feye: Please. It's our only chance.

Ruriko: No.

Kaoru: Looks like I have to use my wand. * waves her wand and makes Ruriko fly and kiss Shun *

(Shun wakes up.)

Shun: Who kissed me?

Ruriko: They forced me to.

Shun: Well at least you're a good kisser.

******************************************

So Prince Shun and Ruriko got married. This time they invited Megumi before she may curse their marriage. Kaoru, Feye and Megumi went back to their old lives as fairies and they all lived happily ever after.

*******************************************

Yoshino: Okay what do you think of this fic?

Bancho: How com you didn't include me in this fic? Ukiya's always the prince!

Yoshino: You'll never make a good prince.

Ruriko: I just wanna know, how come I'm always sniveling in all your fics.

Shun: Come on sniveler. Can't you just accept the truth.

Ruriko: What did you just say!

Kaoru: I don't have a complaint. But how come you make me and Feye always fight.

Yoshino: I only made you two fight once. 

Reiko: I'm so happy to be a witch again.

Feye: You weren't a witch you were just a fairy.

Reiko: Okay.

Kageyama: Hey Yoshino why didn't you include me in your story.

Yoshino: Oh their wasn't a part for you. Oops I gotta go._ I have to go before Kageyama uses his gate on me again._

_ _

Kageyama: Hey wait up!

**************************************

Author's Notes:

I'm really sorry if this fic sucks. But please don't flame me okay. I'll try to write better fics next time.


End file.
